independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Birth Certificate
A birth certificate (also spelled''' certifict')' '''is a document given to you 9 months after your birth (life begins at conception) that says where you were born and has other details about you at youre birth. We still have NOT seen Obamas. Where Obama? Whe? Obamas lack of a birth certifict has all the Repulicans pitted against each other, as the moderates who think he wasnt born here have to deal with the RINOs who say he was. Purpose In the old days you didnt need a birth certificate because people never lied. When someone introduced himself as Joe Black you could be sure that you had met Joe Black. However after liberals were invented it became necessary to verify this information because they lie about stuff. The purpose of a birth certificate is so a baby has a name and you can be sure of there information in case they ever become President or if they are in Arizona and dont look American you have to know if you can arrest them or not. The certificate insures that all these babies are who they say they are, and that Tom and Dick and Harry and Thelma and Louise and Benjamin are in fact there real names. And if Benjamin tries to run for President and we dont believe hes American because just look at him, we can just call up the hospital and get his birth certificate, thereby solving the curious case of Benjamin. But in Obamas case, we cant get those records, all we get is some copy which I dont like, and some birth announcment which could be referring to any Barack Obama, and that makes me and every other Independent mad, and we are not going down without a fight. Clubs and organizations have been formed to find the truth, and we will. And when we do, we wont accept it. Thats what makes us Independent. Obama is the Manchurian candidate All he has to do is show it and I DONT mean that stupid one that he already showed, I mean a different one. He is so arrogant that he this vainglorious bastard says he is American and just expects us to take his word for it. If he showed it then all the questions would go away but he cant because he is Machurian. Infact he spent seven years in Tibet right in the heart of Manchuria in some Muslim school wher all day for those seven years they learned how to hate America . He is a sleeper spy gay Manchurian and is literally the devil so no one will ever see his birth certifct. He was sent here to get elected which he was able to do thanks to being the favorite son of the hollywood libs out in California and there media, And after getting elected he had just one mission from his Chinese commie masters: let the nation burn. After reading the health care bill I have no doubt that he is ready to acheive that goal. He also wants to give the Mexicans amnesty because there all illegals like him, then he will snatch are land and redistribute it to 'share the wealth'. Then after he takes are land and are families he will take are most important possession which is are guns. Worst of all he will let gays marry even though God created Mr. and Mrs. Smith NOT Mr. and Mr. Smith. Bottom line is Obama needs to change his campaign slogan in 2012 "Monkey See Monkey Do" whatever that means. And I am NOT racist libs said "Chimpeach Bush" so there the racists. But speaking of 2012 lets change the law like Arizona is trying to do and that way he wont be able to run and it will be a victroy for Sarah Palin. Shes a true maverick and a breath of fresh air not to mentoin a real babe. Lets elect her and and then we can concentrate on stuff that will actually save American lives like starting more wars instead of stupid crap like healthcare. Then Obama can go back to wherever is listed on his birth certifict if he even has one. And what if he doesnt have one? Im just asking questions. Earlier when I said Obama was literally the devil, I was speaking figuratively. But what if he LITERALLY literally is the devil? The legends of the fallen angel Satan confirm that he would one day emerge from Hell to take over the world, setting the oceans ablaze, and spreading sin. Bad things would happen and only Jesus could save us. Since Obama has taken office, he has caused international relations to cool. Worldwide revolutions are taking place, and it seems we are coming ever closer to the Endtimes, literally the Omega. Mind you, what if Obama winning the presidency is what the Bible warned us about, and he is now going to give us socilized healthcare so he can feast on our blood? In an interview with the vampire himself he confirmed his "Muslim faith", strike one. He once ordered mustard on a sandwich, strike two. Could his lack of a birth certificate be the last straw in the haystack that proves he is Satan, and literally the final piece of the puzzle? Again, Im just asking questions, but isnt it frightening that Im the only one asking these questions. Bottom line, we need to know now. We need the birth certificate to prove that he is American, we need some pics of him full frontal to prove that he is male (I am NOT gay) and we need a DNA sample to prove that he is human. And after we get all those things, we will tell you the other stuff we need.